La Madriguera
by Cris Snape
Summary: La primera Navidad de Arthur y Molly Weasley como pareja resulta de lo más especial porque encuentran un nombre perfecto para su nuevo hogar. Escrito para el reto "Navidad 2012" del foro "The Ruins"


**LA MADRIGUERA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_La siguiente historia participa en el reto __**"Navidad 2012" **__del foro __**"The Ruins"**__. En esta ocasión había que describir cómo sería la primera Navidad juntos y en soledad de una pareja del universo de Harry Potter y yo he elegido a Arthur y Molly Weasley porque son adorables en cualquier etapa de sus vidas. Espero que os guste^^_

* * *

La casa es muy humilde. La han empezado a construir en una pequeña parcela de tierra que les ha cedido el padre de Arthur y todo es caos a su alrededor porque no son buenos tiempos y últimamente todo el mundo lo hace todo corriendo y aquella pareja de jóvenes recién casados no son distintos a los demás. De hecho, se han dado tanta prisa por iniciar una vida en común que unos meses atrás se fugaron para casarse, con el consiguiente disgusto de ambas familias y las amenazas de muerte de los gemelos Prewett en contra de Arthur. A veces sienten que podrían haberlo hecho mejor, que podrían habérselo tomado todo con más calma y que definitivamente podrían haberse construido un hogar habitable antes de contraer matrimonio, pero ya da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está y, de todas formas, tanto Molly como Arthur son felices porque se tienen el uno al otro y eso es lo único que quieren.

Esa Navidad será la primera que pasarán juntos. El día no ha empezado nada bien porque los padres de Molly han decidido acompañar a la tía Muriel, sus hermanos tienen cosas misteriosas que hacer y los hermanos de Arthur, que se fueron de Inglaterra en cuanto las cosas se pusieron feas, no piensan volver para cenar con ellos. A Molly le gusta que la cena de Navidad sea familiar, cantar villancicos son sus seres queridos e intercambiar regalos junto al abeto engalanado en dorado y rojo, pero ese año sólo serán Arthur y ella y se niega a ponerse triste porque al menos lo tiene a él y Arthur siempre ha sido más que suficiente.

Molly se levanta muy temprano para comenzar a preparar una copiosa comida navideña que seguramente no podrán comerse porque es mucha comida sólo para dos. Tendrá que utilizar hechizos para conservarla en los días sucesivos y le alegra pensar que al menos no tendrá que cocinar hasta el año siguiente. Y no se lo espera para nada, pero Arthur también madruga y se planta en la cocina dispuesto a echarle una mano.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres cocinar? —Inquiere sin poder dar crédito.

—Pues claro. Siempre ayudaba a mi madre cuando era pequeño —Y Arthur se pone un mandil y se arremanga la camisa, sonriendo mientras las gafas se le escurren por la nariz—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Molly está muy sorprendida y no está del todo segura de que un hombre deba dedicarse a aquellos menesteres porque todo el mundo sabe que las tareas domésticas son cosas de mujeres, pero decide que por una vez abrirá su mente a nuevas posibilidades. Sonriente, se acerca a Arthur y le coloca las gafas en su sitio.

—Si insistes, puedes cortar las zanahorias.

Arthur asiente y se pone manos a la obra. Y tal vez no sea el cocinero más estiloso del mundo, pero al menos resulta efectivo. Molly recuerda que siempre fue un estudiante promedio en clase de pociones y se pregunta qué nuevas sorpresas le deparará su recién estrenado marido.

—¿De verdad ayudabas a tu madre en la cocina?

—Era lo que más me gustaba —Dice Arthur, varita en mano y zanahorias pelándose mágicamente—. ¿De verdad te extraña tanto? ¿Es que Fabian y Gideon nunca echaban una mano?

—Digamos que en casa siempre hubo tareas de hombres y tareas de mujeres. La cocina no era cosa de ellos.

—En casa no había chicas, así que mi madre nos exigía a los tres hermanos por igual.

—Pues me alegra que sepas desenvolverte, aunque no estoy muy segura de si es buena idea dejar que te acerques a los fogones.

—Bueno, si no te importa que lo queme todo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi especialidad es trocear, Molly. Para lo demás soy bastante negado.

—Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —La joven bruja suelta una risita. Arthur deja lo que está haciendo y, sin mediar palabra, se acerca a ella y le planta un beso de los que quitan el hipo—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Es que no te gusta? —Pregunta él con la mirada pícara que siempre pone antes de los momentos de pasión.

—No es que tenga quejas, pero deberíamos preparar la comida.

—¿A quién le importa la comida? Estamos solos tú y yo y a mí me apetece dedicar mi tiempo libre a otra clase de actividades.

A Molly se le revuelven las tripas de emoción. Recuerda al Arthur tímido de las primeras veces y le alegra que haya quedado atrás porque el que tiene ahora frente a sus ojos le gusta mucho más. Y aunque su sentido de la responsabilidad le dice que las obligaciones del ama de casa están por encima de sus deseos, echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se dice que Arthur tiene razón.

—A mí también me apetece —Dice y, aunque sea una mujer casada, se ruboriza porque sabe lo que va a pasar y no puede esperar. De hecho, le hubiera gustado probar a hacerlo allí mismo, pero Arthur la coge en brazos y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras con una facilidad pasmosa porque Molly es rolliza y él está muy flaco y no debe resultarle fácil sostener todo su peso mientras sube las escaleras.

A la bruja no le extraña nada que caigan al suelo en el tercer peldaño. Se hubiera sentido un poco humillada de no haber sido por el pequeño gritito de Arthur. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no le importa nada estar entrada en carnes, no le gusta que su gordura provoque accidentes. No obstante, en cuanto ve la pierna de su pobre esposo metida dentro del escalón, sabe que lo ocurrido no ha sido por su culpa. No del todo, al menos.

—¡Arthur! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —Suena histérica y preocupada y observa con horror como él a duras penas saca la pierna del agujero del suelo.

—¡Maldito escalón! —Masculla con los dientes apretados—. Se ha roto otra vez. Juraría que lo había arreglado y…

Suelta un lamento prolongado. Molly le ayuda con la pierna y ve que se ha hecho una herida bastante fea. El pantalón se le ha rasgado y tiene sangre y la pobre bruja está a punto de entrar en pánico.

—¡Oh, Arthur! Tenemos que ir a San Mungo ahora mismo. ¿Crees que tienes algo roto? ¡Venga, vámonos!

Molly le ayuda a ponerse en pie y juntos bajan los dos escalones que subieron antes. Ella intenta ir hacia la chimenea, pero él niega con la cabeza y emprende el camino de ida hacia el viejo sofá que les regaló la tía Muriel.

—¿Qué haces?

—No hace falta que vayamos a San Mungo. Es una herida superficial y seguro que me la puedes curar en un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—No, Molly. Es Navidad y seguro que el hospital está repleto de magos y brujas que han sufrido toda clase de accidentes mágicos mucho más graves que él mío. Un hechizo curativo básico bastará para sanar las magulladuras.

—Pero Arthur.

—Por favor, Molly, no me apetece que nuestra primera Navidad juntos la pasemos en San Mungo. Te prometo que estoy bien.

Molly le mira sin fiarse mucho de él, pero finalmente claudica. Sigue pensando que lo mejor es ir al hospital, pero en el fondo sabe que la herida no es para tanto y que Arthur tiene razón. Es su primera Navidad como casados y los dos quieren que sea especial y San Mungo puede ser muchas cosas, pero lo único que tiene de especial es que es un lugar especialmente horrible en el que vivir los días más especiales del año. Así pues, se sienta junto a Arthur y comienza a retirar con cuidado la tela del pantalón. Recuerda un plan de hechizos curativos básicos que aprendieron en su último año en Hogwarts y la pierna de su marido está como nueva en un periquete. Arthur sonríe aliviado y se inclina en busca de un beso que Molly se ve en la obligación de darle.

—Eres mi heroína.

—Y tú eres un inconsciente —Ella gruñe, aunque en el fondo le hace gracia lo que Arthur acaba de decirle—. Como te pase algo…

—¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿No ves que has hecho una cura perfecta? Pienso que deberías dedicarte a la sanación.

—¡Venga ya, Arthur! No seas exagerado. Ni siquiera me saqué los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. necesarios para hacerlo.

—Así que te habías planteado la posibilidad.

—Cuando mis hermanos eran pequeños, mi madre solía decir que sufrían tantos accidentes que no nos vendría mal tener un medimago en la familia. Pero no, nunca he pensando seriamente en dedicarme a esa profesión.

Arthur sonríe y le da un nuevo beso. Molly debe reconocer que los primeros meses de matrimonio están siendo la mar de divertidos gracias a, precisamente, los besos de su marido.

—¿Y a qué quieres dedicarte? —Pregunta Arthur que, pese a no haber sido un estudiante brillante en Hogwarts, ya ha encontrado un empleo en el Ministerio. Molly frunce el ceño un instante. La verdad es que todo ha pasado tan deprisa que no ha tenido tiempo para plantearse ciertas cosas relacionadas con el futuro.

—Pues no lo sé —Dice, poniéndose en pie y echándole un vistazo a su desastroso hogar—. De momento me conformo con convertir esta madriguera en un hogar aceptable. ¡Tenemos tanto trabajo!

Y se dispone a enumerar una serie de cosas que aún tienen pendientes de hacer, pero Arthur la interrumpe soltando una estruendosa carcajada. Otra vez tiene las gafas en la nariz y otra vez Molly siente el impulso de colocarlas en su sitio, pero no lo hace porque supone que debe fingirse molesta por la interrupción aunque en realidad no esté molesta en absoluto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Acabas de decir que esta casa parece una madriguera.

—Porque lo parece.

—Sí, claro. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de cómo me llamaba Lucius Malfoy cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? —Molly alza una ceja. No tiene ni idea de a dónde quiere ir a parar su marido—. ¡Comadreja! ¡Y las comadrejas viven en madrigueras! ¿No te parece que es el nombre perfecto.

—¿Qué? —Molly, que sigue sin verle la gracia al asunto porque a ella nunca le ha gustado que ese idiota cretino pomposo de Malfoy insulte a su chico, empieza a golpear el suelo con la punta del pie. No es una buena señal precisamente.

—¡La Madriguera, Molly! Nuestra casa se llamará la Madriguera.

—¿Cómo dices? —Obviamente, el golpe de antes le ha afectado algo más que la pierna—. ¿Es que quieres darle motivos a ese idiota para que siga riéndose de ti?

—No, cariño —Arthur extiende los brazos y se las ingenia para agarrarla por la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas—. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que sus palabras no me afectan en absoluto y que esta casa será nuestra madriguera porque aquí criaremos a nuestros hijos. Les daremos un hogar cálido y repleto de amor y les demostraremos que no necesitamos una gran mansión, fría y con suelos de piedra, para ser felices. Construiremos la Madriguera con nuestro esfuerzo y haremos de ella la mejor casa del mundo.

Molly se siente profundamente conmovida porque todo lo que quiere en esta vida es lo que Arthur acaba de decir. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le besa apasionadamente, dispuesta a retomar las labores que han quedado apartadas después del incidente con el escalón asesino.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que si queremos tener hijos, deberíamos empezar aquí y ahora —Y agarra las gafas de Arthur y las deposita suavemente sobre la mesa. Él parece sorprendido porque hasta ese día Molly sólo ha querido hacer el amor en la intimidad del dormitorio, pero no protesta. Sería idiota si lo hiciera.

—Pues me parece perfecto.

Y se funden en un beso que les hará olvidar definitivamente que deben preparar una comida adecuada para el día de Navidad. En su primera vez comen verdura cocida y un filete asado, pero les sabe a gloria porque lo único que necesitan ya lo tienen: están juntos y enamorados y, pese a los escollos de la guerra, tienen un futuro prometedor abriéndose ante sus ojos.

* * *

_Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Estamos en octubre, así que no voy a felicitar la Navidad, que no soy el Corte Inglés ni nada de eso. Si queréis comentar cualquier cosa, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
